mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Cetrion
Cetrion is a character who debuted in ''Mortal Kombat 11''. About Cetrion Cetrion is an Elder God who is the sister and counterpart of Shinnok and she is one of the deities responsible of banishing Shinnok to the Netherrealm. She is also the daughter of Kronika and is the secondary antagonist of Mortal Kombat 11. During the events of the aforementioned game, it is revealed that Cetrion, much like Shinnok, was a sleeping agent of Kronika among her fellow Elder Gods, and both played for eons an intricate game where she defends life, virtue and light in reality, and he defends death, corruption and darkness. While siblings, both are rivals, and Kronika's plans are that both keep existing and keeping balance of these essential aspects of the universe, having both fighting at an endgame. However, once Raiden caused massive and irreversible unbalance between good and evil by beheading Shinnok - and therefore taking him out of the game forever -, like her brother, she also betrayed her fellow Elder Gods in order to join her mother's plan of creating a New Era, an age where she and Shinnok would once again prey in the conflicts between realms. Cetrion's dominion is Nature and Life, allowing her to control the elements of Earth, Water, Fire, Air and Light. She stands as a bastion of peace, light and good, though her actions in Mortal Kombat 11 have shown these notions to be relative in the eyes of the goddess, leading her even to destroy her counterparts as mentioned before and support the temporal Armageddon. This way, Cetrion's morality and virtues usually are shown to be hypocritical, and in a way she is as cruel and dark as Shinnok. Still, much like Kronika, Cetrion's actions are not moved by grief or vengeance, but a very relativist and divine concept of equilibrium that strongly require she and her brother to keep tangling the realms into their conflict, a vision firmly opposed by Raiden. At her own end in Mortal Kombat 11's timeline, Liu Kang is able to spot that Cetrion while a goddess of virtue gets weaker by following Kronika's vision, since they go directly against what this principle stands for, therefore making her heart betray her in battle. Nonetheless, Cetrion believes that the greatest virtue is to abide her mother's will, and the Shaolin proves in kombat that indeed her heart is not enough to support such folly. This way, it stays subtle that she - and maybe even Shinnok, considering some intros between she and Raiden - might merely be puppets of Kronika herself, being oblivious to be part of a greater design. Appearance Cetrion appears human at a glance, but with dull purple skin, green hair resembling seaweed, and tiny green dots around her similarly-glowing eyes resembling shining stars. Her outfit appears to be a combination of teal crystal, green plant matter, and thin brown cords wrapped around her neck, torso, and waist. Chunks of crystal float behind her head in a rough ring shape. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Cerion is an incredibly powerful Elder God that is capable of manipulating the elements of Earth, Water, Fire and Air to her will. She is particularly fond of manipulating earth, forming large boulders to use against her opponent. She can also combine the base elements to create new ones such as metal, ice, magma, and energy. As the Elder God of Life and Nature, living things are created from her mere presence. Cetrion's moveset is mostly based on zoning, with many abilities that can keep the opponent away from her, preventing any engagement in hand to hand combat. She can emit shockwaves, blast water beams, fire pure energy, incinerate opponents from below, unleash fast-moving tornadoes, summon metal blades and attack opponents from a distance with her plant appendages. She has a plethora of other abilities such as being able to grow large enough to tower over planets, telekinetically control objects, move freely above the ground, summon volcanoes and create force fields of different elements with different benefits including automatic reactions to melee attacks and decreased damage taken. As an Elder God, she can't be truly killed and can survive even fatal injuries such as decapitation, just like her brother Shinnok. Signature moves * Circle of Life: '''Cetrion summons up some stones to stop projectiles from hitting her or to hit opponents up close. * '''Hallowing Winds: Summons an aura of air that pushes the opponent away from Cetrion. * Ring of Fire: Summons a aura of fire that harms the opponent if they enter it's circumference. * Hell's Wrath: '''Cetrion flies up and shoots a fire beam diagonally at her opponent, can also be performed in the air. * '''Vapor Halo: Summons an aura of water that allows Cetrion to block after any hit. * Boulder Bash: '''Summons a large boulder that she throws towards straight forward. This will hit the air born opponent and result in a crushing blow. Can be delayed. * '''Earthquake: '''Cetrion punches the ground two times causing quakes to hit the opponent from below. * '''Deadly Winds: '''Cetrion sends a fast moving tornado that spins the opponent and slightly sets them off balance. * '''H2 P0rt: '''Cetrion disappears in a splash of water and teleports in front, in place or behind the opponent. * '''Tendril Pull: '''Cetrion sends her tendrils below, grabbing the opponent and slams them forward to the ground. * '''Shattering Boulder: Cetrion brings a boulder up from the ground and shatters it to hit the opponent. * Bouncing Boulder: '''Cetrion takes a boulder out of the ground and hurls it at the opponent while the boulder bounces off the ground. Can be delayed. * '''Deadly Winds: Summons a tornado that she throws towards the opponent. *'Fatal Blow - Weeping Willow:' Cetrion sends a multitude of boulders crashing over her opponent's head in which she proceeds to send several pieces of rock towards her opponent. She then uses a sharp shard of rock to send them flying against a newly formed tree to follow up with fragments of wood into the victim's hands and skull to set them free with a powerful blast. Other moves To be added Fatalities *'Maintaining Balance': Cetrion conjures water from thin air, and performs a small flourish with it before firing the water in a pressurized stream, tearing off the flesh on the opponent's face. She then incinerates the lower half of their body with a plume of fire, and, as the enemy desperately tries to crawl away, Cetrion finishes them by sending three metallic blades through what's left of their body. *'Good and Evil': Cetrion summons a set of rocks from the Earth, crushing her opponent with them before growing to a large size and stomping the victim's head. This destroys the rocks and leaves the victim paralyzed. Cetrion completes her Fatality by growing to an astronomical size and firing a beam into the opponent that obliterates all but their limbs. Brutalities * Falling Sky: * Splitting Apart: * Smoked Flesh: * Cannon Ball: Quotes Mortal Kombat 11 * "You match me step for step." ''(Fighting Liu Kang) * ''"As you wish, mother." * "I cannot fail her." * "I have failed you." * "Yes, mother. I understand." Trivia *Cetrion is the second Elder God to be playable after Shinnok. *Cetrion's name and character is possibly based after Ceres, Roman goddess of fertility. Another possible etymology is the Russian word četýre and its Slavic cognates, meaning four; in reference to the four elements that Cetrion controls. *Although an Elder God is frequently stated to be impossible to kill, Cetrion is the first Elder God who apparently dies when sacrificing herself to grant her powers to her mother, Kronika, (this act is similar to Raiden releasing his godly essence in an attempt to kill Onaga, reforming later in Outworld after his death). This suggests that only the Elder Gods themselves, Titans (of which Kronika is a member of), the One Being, or something akin to Fire God Liu Kang are capable of killing Elder Gods. Pre-Battle banter suggests that Cetrion was not truly killed and was channeled into the Hourglass. This information is likely to be non-canon, although this information is specifically shared with Kitana—a potential survivor of Kronika's temporal Armageddon. It is also possible that, similar to normal gods like Raiden, Elder Gods reform themselves after their death. Errors Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters Category:Heaven Characters Category:Characters Category:God Characters Category:Sub-Bosses Category:Elemental Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Story Mode Characters